Acciones y Palabras
by K-RO
Summary: por una confusion toda Konoha piensa que Neji ama a nuestro querido Kitsune ¿¿ que hara Sasuke? ¿¿ por que no hablo cuando pudo hacerlo?


**Acciones Y Palabras**

By K-RO

Hyuuga Neji siempre había sido una persona práctica.

De decisiones rápidas y medidas drásticas.

Después de reconciliarse con su tío había hecho la costumbre de entrenar con el por la tarde, como hacia antaño con su padre.

Por supuesto, su tío no era – ni deseaba que fuera – el sustituto de su progenitor, pero le agradaba su compañía y su charla, además de los consejos que este pudiera darle.

Esa misma tarde en particular, después de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento, ambos se habían sentado en agradable silencio a tomar un té de hierbas que Hinata-sama les había preparado.

El joven genio de los Hyuuga, se quedo mirando un segundo la cara apacible de su prima. Su semblante esa misma tarde estaba particularmente meditabundo.

Si bien era cierto que habían tenido sus diferencias en el pasado - principalmente por su sed de venganza – también era cierto que en su momento fueron buenos amigos, ambos siendo aun muy jóvenes habían sabido perdonarse mutuamente – aunque Hinata-sama tenia mucho mas que perdonarle a el; que el a ella – y habían comenzado de nuevo a reconstruir su frágil relación. Neji se preocupaba por el bienestar y la felicidad de su prima asi que se tomo la tarea de averiguar a que era específicamente a lo que se debía aquella expresión en rostro joven de la heredera de los Hyuuga.

No tardo mucho en averiguar, con un poco de sentido común casi de inmediato que tanto suspiro se debía al joven ninja más revoltoso de Konoha, el pequeño Gennin rubio de ojos azules.

Uzumaki Naruto.

El sabia perfectamente que su prima estaba enamorada de Naruto y también sabia que el gennin era fuerte y capaz, no era buen estratega pero por algún motivo estaba alli siempre que se le necesitaba, sabia por experiencia propia que era fuerte y un ninja honorable, alumno de uno de los Sannin, era sabio a su manera. Y justo, aun era joven pero cuando madurara u poco…

Seria digno de convertirse en el esposo de Hinata-sama

Mientras mas lo pensaba mas le parecía la idea correcta, repasando a todos los ninjas de su edad se dio cuenta de que ninguno era un buen prospecto para estar a al cabeza del clan Hyuuga al lado de Hinata-sama.

Uzumaki era quien había propiciado el cambio por el que ahora pasaba el clan Hyuuga, el cambio por el que _el_ había pasado, dejando atrás lo que había perdido en pro de lo que _podía tener_.

Una familia

Amistades verdaderas

Si el había logrado eso, siendo un simple gennin

Que no podría lograr a la cabeza de su clan?

Neji sonrió

Si, Uzumaki Naruto era el indicado

* * *

La mañana saludaba Konoha en todo su esplendor.

Lee y Ten-Ten, esperaban a su compañero, ambos se habían sorprendido al recibir el mensaje de su líder de encontrarse temprano esa misma mañana, enfrente de la academia ninja.

La actividad comenzaba en la poderosa aldea del país del fuego, y varias personas ya se encontraban en camino a sus trabajos – o misiones – de ese día.

Ambos adolescentes sonrieron al ver al pelinegro acercárseles, su semblante siempre serio mostraba esa mañana particularmente un decisión que no habían visto en algún tiempo.

– buenos días saludo

– buenos días¿¿ A que se debe la urgencia? pregunto Lee frunciendo el entrecejo, no era común que se reunieran a menos que tuvieran alguna sesión de entrenamiento en particular o una misión

Neji sonrió de nuevo – provocando uno que otro escalofrió en sus compañeros de equipo – recordando la decisión que había tomado ayer mismo.

Después de haber decidido que Naruto era digno de Hinata-sama, también decidió que, siendo su prima tan tímida, y Uzumaki tan… lento, ambos llegarían a la tercera edad y ni por enterados.

Así que decidió darles una… _ayuda_. Naruto era altamente influenciable y además estaba increíblemente solo, eso le hacia una victima a cualquier chica que se tomara la molestia de tomarlo en cuenta, y quisiera aprovecharse del pobre chico, pero luego de pensar como el estratega magnifico que el era decidió tomar esa debilidad y convertirlo en una ventaja para su plan de conquista – bueno, el plan de Hinata-sama – pero necesitaba cierta información, asi que decidió también pedirles ayuda a sus compañeros de equipo, después de todo ¿ no era Lee amigo de Naruto¿¿ y no era Ten-Ten amiga de esa chica pelirosa… cual era su nombre? Esa tras la que siempre estaba el rubio. Asi tomaría 2 precauciones

1.- Lee le daría información sobre Uzumaki Naruto.

2.- Ten-Ten se encargaria de alejar a esa chiquilla para que no se entrometiera – claro en dado caso de que se entrometiera –

– necesito pedirles un favor – respondió al cabo

– claro, lo que quieras – respondió extrañada la chica de coletas

– Lee, tu eres amigo de Naruto ¿cierto?

– Errr, si, pero…

– Necesito saber que es lo que le gusta – hablo con la voz autoritaria que el tenia

– El ramen – comentaron Lee y Ten-Ten al mismo tiempo, provocando que el genio de los Hyuuga se diera una palmada en la frente. Toda Konoha sabía sobre el gusto del rubio por el ramen.

– Ya se eso¡ - respondió el pelinegro con una voz de ultratumba - lo que quiero saber es ¿ que mas? No puede ser que lo único que le guste en la vida sea el ramen-

– Haruno Sakura – respondió Ten-Ten sin saber a donde quería llegar Hyuuga

– No era eso lo que quería saber – respondió ¿ asi se llamaba esa tonta,vaya

– Entonces – intervino Lee tan o mas extrañado que Ten-Ten

– Cosas, sobre su lugar favorito, su color preferido, que hace, que lee, sobre sus amistades, como son. _Todo_ lo que me tengas que decir sobre Uzumaki Naruto.

– De acuerdo, Neji, basta me estas mareando – Lee sacudió la cabeza - ¿ por que de buenas a primeras te interesa tanto ese bobo?

Neji le miro con su mejor mirada asesina, ahora que había decidido que el rubio seria su próximo líder, no dejaría _nunca_ que alguien insultara al rubio

– no le llames asi – ladro

– y tu, Ten-Ten – ordeno de nuevo – dile a esa amiga tuya _sakura_ que se aleje de Naruto – no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre el gennin y Hinata-sama

Lee y Ten-Ten se miró el uno al otro.

Luego miraron a Neji.

Volvieron a mirarse.

¿ Ese era su líder o se los habían cambiado o que pasaba allí?

– Neji – Hablo temeroso su compañero - ¿ te sientes bien?

– Por supuesto – hablo molesto el genio – van a ayudarme o que?

– Claro claro – se apresuro a contestar, a los locos hay que darles por su lado – por que tanto empeño en saber sobre Naruto?

Neji volvió a sonreír con satisfacción.

Los escalofríos volvieron a los dos adolescentes que lo miraban extrañados.

Y las personas que pasaban pacíficamente por ahí se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas cuando vieron a un Hyuuga, y no cualquier Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji, el joven genio del ninjitsu, decir en voz alta

– necesito saber como conquistar a Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Las buenas noticias viajan rápido

Las malas noticias llegan pronto

Pero los chismes… son otra historia

Viajan a velocidades exorbitantes

Susurros veloces que cambian y se modifican

Evolucionan según el expresante y el oyente

Para las 08:00 de la mañana Hyuuga Neji quería conquistar a Uzumaki Naruto

Para las 09:18 además quería tener una cita romántica con el chico

Hacia las 10: 26 además quería seducirlo y llevárselo a la cama

Para las 11: 13 además quería casarse con el, tener familia y vivir por siempre felices

Para el mediodía todo esto llego a los oídos ebrios de Tsunade-sama, uno de los 3 Sannin, el mejor ninja medico, y quinto Hokage de la aldea.

Al principio creyó que la cruda le había hecho oír mal, después creyó que era uno broma, pero después de ver la cara asustada de su compañero Jiraiya, supo que no era una broma.

Sopeso la información – después de otro _gran_ vaso de sake tanto para ella como para su compañero – y llego a la conclusión de que Neji no era un mal chico, era serio y responsable, lo contrario de Naruto, quizás harían buen contraste, se complementarían, era fuerte además, tal vez era el indicado para proteger a Naruto de cualquier enemigo que quisiera hacerle daño.

Tsunade quería al chico como su hermano pequeño o su hijo, deseaba su felicidad casi por encima de todo, sabia que estaba solo, que necesitaba compañía.

Por que si las misiones o Itachi no lo mataban

La soledad lo haria primero.

Así que ignorando los lloriqueos de Jiraiya – que no paraba de gimotear acerca de que quería que su alumno siquiera sus pasos - le ordeno que mandara a _todos_ los ninjas menos a los equipos de los susodichos a una misión. _Cualquier misión_ no le importaba un comino, quería a todos fuera para esta misma tarde.

Por que Hyuuga Neji y Uzumaki Naruto tendrían su cita.

Una carcajada histérica y un llanto desgarrador salieron de la oficina del quinto.

* * *

Esa misma tarde los primos Hyuuga habían salido de compras para la cena.

Llegando al mercado el joven genio se dio cuenta de que las viejas de la aldea se le quedaban mirando mas que de costumbre y le sonreían como bobas.

Uchiha Sasuke salio de su casa en busca de algo de alimento

Viviendo solo no estaba ya acostumbrado a lo que se llama "buena alimentación" pero era un cocinero decente del nuevo grupo alimentario "sobras"

Pero como se había quedado con absolutamente nada de comida se vio en la penosa necesidad de dirigirse hacia el mercado.

A lo lejos diviso a los Hyuuga, pero no le presto atención en lo más mínimo.

Solo una persona era digna de su atención

Siendo el ninja excelente que el era noto por supuesto las risas tontas y los sonrojos entupidos que las viejas mandaban al ver al pelinegro.

Pero fue hasta que presto suficiente atención que escucho dos nombre que _jamás _debían de estar en la misma oración

– Hyuuga y Uzumaki ?

– Claro¿¿ no sabias¡¡ si toda la aldea esta enterada!

– Increíble¡

– En serio, jamas pense que un Hyuuga fuera _de esos_

– Pero se han de ver tan lindos!

– Es verdad de han de ver monisimos juntos

¿ Juntos?

¿ Esos?

Neji y Naruto?

Ok es oficial

Uchiha Sasuke estaba intrigado, sorprendido y molesto.

Comenzó – como quien no quiere la cosa – a seguir los pasos de los jóvenes Hyuuga, después de todo, necesitaba comprar comida, jabón y enterarse de que clase de intensiones pervertidas tenia Hyuuga Neji con Naruto.

Y sabotearlas

Por que no permitiría que nadie mas que el se acercara al rubio.

Uchiha no sabía como en algún punto de su famosa rivalidad el había cambiado drásticamente los sentimientos que tenia hacia Uzumaki Naruto. Tal vez jamás habían cambiado, solo los había comprendido, mas allá de la molestia que podía causarle la arrolladora personalidad de Naruto, siempre vio en el una persona especiales su vida, primero como su compañero, después como su amigo, su hermano, su Némesis y al final…

Recordó después de todo lo que Naruto había pasado para sacarlo de las garras de Orochimaru, lo primero que vio al ser libre fueron esos hermosos ojos azules, se encontró agradeciendo y abrazando al rubio, llorando como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su mejor amigo y mientras lo hacia sintió una calidez que jamás había experimentado

Supo que estaba enamorado de Naruto

Y no le importo

Al contrario, le alegro.

Después de eso habían pasado varios meses, meses en los cuales ambos habían reforzado su amistad, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hablando – principalmente Naruto hablaba – pero también podían estarse callados, solo disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Sasuke jamás quiso apresurar las cosas, la palabra hablada no era su medio de comunicación favorito, prefería llevarlo con calma, después de todo, nadie mas que el estaba interesado en Naruto, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para conquistarlo.

Hasta que Hyuuga apareció.

Hablando del bastardo

– Neji-niichan, que quieres de cenar? – oyó que hablaba la pequeña Hyuuga. Estaban ambos parados enfrente de un puesto de verduras.

Sasuke se detuvo detrás de ellos, fingiendo revisar las coles¡ni siquiera le gustaba la col!

_Neji-niichan _ironizo en su mente _maldito idiota donde lo que escuche sea cierto…_

– etto… no se Hinata-sama – el jamás había sido del tipo "hogareño"

– que les parece algo de Ramen – comento la señora que atendía – el favorito de Naruto-kun – afirmo guiñando un ojo.

Hinata a lo único que atino fue a ruborizarse a la mención del joven Gennin, mientras que su primo sonreía ante la idea¡¡Por supuesto¿¿ Como no se le había ocurrido antes?

Mientras Tanto, Uchiha estaba pasándoselo de lo lindo en el país de la venganza

– Ramen me parece bien – contesto

– Hai, Neji-niichan

Mientras Hinata escogía los ingredientes para preparar el platillo, Neji paseo su blanca mirada por el lugar topándose con otra negra y furiosa.

– hola Uchiha – saludo con el mínimo de cortesía a el único sobreviviente de tan ilustre clan

al no ser respondido, Neji frunció el entrecejo molesto¡Vaya criajo! Ni el más mínimo respeto por un superior

Sasuke estaba pensando seriamente en asesinarlo en ese momento o de una manera lenta y dolorosa cuando un escandaloso grito los saco a ambos de sus destructores pensamientos.

– y por que se supone que tenga que venir con ustedes dattebayo!

– Por que lo prometiste, Naruto

Ohh si, la manzana de la discordia del día de hoy había hecho su triunfante aparición

Uzumaki Naruto, acompañado de todas las Kunoichis – lideradas por Ten-Ten – caminaban hacia el mercado, de alguna manera la chica de coletas había manipulado a las demás ninjas de "propiciar" un encuentro entre Neji, Hinata y Naruto.

Por supuesto que las Kunoichis, admiradoras del yaoi habían estado un 100 de acuerdo y a su vez habían manipulado a Naruto que las acompañase al mercado - donde ¡que casualidad!- Estaban los primos Hyuuga

– ¡Neji, Hinata-chan! – grito la mayor de las jóvenes ninjas acercándose a los pelinegros

– ¡y Sasuke-kun! – gritaron enamoradas Sakura e Ino con corazones por ojos

Pero ninguno de los tres hacia caso de los llamados de las kunoichis, por que los tres pelinegros tenían su mirada fija en 2 puntos

1.- Hinata: Naruto y el suelo

2.- Neji: Naruto y Hinata

3.- Sasuke: Naruto y Neji

Naruto empezó a sentir escalofríos _alguien me esta mirando dattebayo_

– ho ho hola, Na Naruto-kun – sonrió tímida la dulce Hinata

– Hinata-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte – el rubio le dedico una de sus mas dulces sonrisas a la tímida Hinata, le era muy agradable la muchacha

El joven genio de los Hyuuga no puedo evitar sonreír a su vez con cierta ternura ante la escena

Las jóvenes Kunoichis dieron grititos histéricos ante la cara guapa de Neji sonriendo

Y el joven sobreviviente de los Uchiha rechino los dientes de ira

– Naruto, Hinata-sama y yo estábamos comprando Ramen para la cena¿¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

Al escuchar la palabra _ramen_ sus ojito azules se convirtieron en dos tazones humeantes de caldo

– claro que me gustaría dattebayo!

_Idiota, te vendes por un plato de ramen_ pensó molesto Sasuke

Pero no se rendiría fácilmente

– oi, idiota¿¿ no se suponía que entrenaríamos hoy?

_A ver que dices a esto Hyuuga _pensó triunfante

– ¡ahhh Sasuke! – Naruto se colgó del ojinegro del cuello como un niño pequeño, para alegría, ternura y excitación del heredero del sharingan – lo había olvidado, lo siento.

– Solo un idiota como tu olvidaría que va a salir con su mejor amigo, dobe

– Ah hai, suminasen – Naruto se rasco la dorada cabeza sacando la lengua, después se volvió hacia Neji y Hinata – Gomen Hinata-chan, Neji

– No, no importa, Naruto-Kun – respondió amable la niña ojiblanca, ocultando apenas su decepción

Neji miro de mala manera a Sasuke

Sasuke sonrió triunfal _Naruto es mió, a ver si te enteras, Idiota_

Sasuke comenzó a sentir un ligero hormigueo a sus espaldas

¿ Era el o empezaba a hacer mas calor del habitual?

Al volverse se encontró con la mirada asesina de todas las kunoichis que, habiendo concertado la "casi-cita" de Hyuuga y Uzumaki ¡llega Sasuke a meter su cuchara!

– ahh aquí están, me han ahorrado muchos problemas al estar todos juntos – adujo una voz a sus espaldas

Kurenai, la joven Jounin, maestra de Hinata, acompañada de los otros jounins y los demás jóvenes genins se acercaban a la congregación reunida allí, salvando, sin saberlo a Huchiha Sasuke de la ira colectiva de las fanáticas de yaoi.

– de acuerdo muchachos, Tsunade-sama nos ha enviado a una misión urgente, debemos partir – prosiguió la maestra de los ojos rojos

– ¡ Yahoo! – grito Naruto – una misión, una misión

– Alto Naruto – Hatake Kakashi hizo su magistral aparición,( según Gai con los ojos chorreantes de tener tan digno rival) – tu no vas, ordenes de la Hokage

– Cierto – Gai afirmo, señalando a Neji – tampoco tu

– Ohh – murmuro decepcionada Hinata, se había hecho ilusiones sobre tener una misión con Naruto-Kun

– ¡NANI¡ Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA! – grito naruto cientos de decibeles mas alto de lo que un oído humano normal pudiera aguantar

– ¿Por que Gai-sensei? – aunque ciertamente Neji estaba tan decepcionado como el rubio, ir contra las ordenes de la hokage era un suicidio, además comenzaba a pensar como tomar esto como una ventaja.

– Todos los genins de la aldea vendrán, alguien tiene que quedarse a protegerla de posibles ataques – afirmo Kakashi en tono oficial _sonó muy profesional_ pensó

Por supuesto, detrás de todo esto, estaban las manos de la rubia hokage, había tenido que hacer maravillas para inventarse una misión de tal magnitud en tan poco tiempo, luego había tenido que pedir la cooperación de los jounins – léase, chantaje – pero al cabo habían accedido – no sin antes sobornar con vacaciones pagadas – y al final habían tenido que inventarse una excusa lo suficientemente buena para dejar a los dos jóvenes solos.

Eso fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió

_Picales el ego_ pensó la hokage _a ver si no aceptan_

– bueno – murmuro kakashi un tanto avergonzado de esgrimir semejante excusa boba – vamonos

– un minuto – una voz venida de lo mas hondo de las profundidades del infierno se hizo presente _proteger la aldea un rábano-_ yo me quedo

Sasuke eso no esta abierto a discusión, los únicos que se quedan son Naruto y Neji

Mientras tanto el joven Hyuuga comenzó a modificar su plan según las circunstancias _siempre hay que tener un plan B_. pensándolo bien quizás hasta seria una buena idea, asi comenzaría a _implantar_ la idea en la dorada cabeza de Uzumaki de que Hinata-sama era para el.

– de acuerdo, acepto quedarme – después se volvió hacia Naruto – como Uchiha se va, ya nada te impide cenar con…_migo_Naruto-_kun_ – sonrió Neji pensando en que si el rubio iba a ser su líder algún día, tenia que comenzar a tratarlo con el respeto que se merecía

Naruto parpadeo confundido por un momento ¿Neji le había llamado _Naruto-**kun**?_ Era extraño viniendo del Hyuuga el sufijo, los únicos que le llamaban _–kun_ eran Lee y Hinata. Ambos por que eran demasiado educados para llamarlo de otra manera

– si, seguro, Neji-**_Sempai_**

Por supuesto, si Neji le llamaba Naruto-kun, el no iba a ser grosero y llamarlo solo por su nombre.

Hasta ese momento la atención del Uchiha estaba casi por completo en su sensei, alegando que deseaba quedarse en la aldea. Y digo que estaba _casi por completo_ por que por supuesto que escuchó el pequeño dialogo.

Se volteo y todo lo que vio era _rojo_

Y no precisamente por el sharingan

_Uhh si Naruto**-kun**, Neji**-Sempai**, par de idiotas los dos_ ironizo de nuevo en su mente.

Luego su mente le empezó a jugar bromas pesadas

* * *

_La imaginación de sasuke_

_Neji y Naruto comparten un baño de agua caliente, ambos desnudos se deslizan en la tina._

– _naruto-chan, ven aquí, se buen niño, siéntate en mis piernas_

– _Hai, Neji-sempai – Naruto, obediente, se sentó entre las piernas abiertas del pelinegro sonrojándose en el acto al sentir "algo" en su espalda y de inmediato gimiendo al sentir la mano de Neji en su intimidad_

– _Ne Neji-Sempai ahh, deja.. déjame_

– _No Naruto-chan, has sido un niño malo asi que debo castigarte – apretó su agarre sobre la erección naciente del rubio_

– _Neji- Sempai… onegai_

– _Neji-Sama…_

– _¿ Nani?_

– _Si no lo dices, parare_

– _No, no Neji… Neji-sama_

– _Buen niño_

_Fin de la imaginación de sasuke_

* * *

De nuevo, todo lo que Uchiha Sasuke vio era rojo

– bueno- Neji hizo una reverencia y tomo las bolsas del mandado – que tengan suerte, nos veremos

– hasta luego – respondieron todos

Naruto se quedo un minuto viendo los ojos negros de su mejor amigo

– Naruto-kun – le llamo Neji – vámonos

– Cuídate – le dijo el rubio al pelinegro – no estaré ahí para protegerte

– Cállate idiota, no necesito que me protejas – estaba realmente furioso y se notaba en cada tenso rasgo de su rostro.

– Si, adiós – se despidió antes de darse la vuelta y alcanzar al mayor

De nuevo, todo lo que Uchiha Sasuke vio era rojo

Todos se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron a la salida de la aldea

Varias Kunoichis aun reían tontamente al recordar como se habían ido juntos el ojiblanco y el ojiazul.

Un paso después de haber salido de la aldea, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y a toda su velocidad regreso

– sasuke! – le grito Gai

– déjalo – intervino Kakashi – que se valla

– demo Hokage-sama dijo…

conozco a mis alumnos – interrumpió con voz severa – hokage sama no debería de hacer tanto – caso a los chismes de pueblo

– demo…

– a veces, hasta los sabios se equivocan – sonrió recordando la mirada de desesperación de Sasuke al regresar a la aldea

_Rápido rápido corre sasuke_

_Esta puede ser tu ultima oportunidad_

_¿ Por que no lo dijiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?_

_¿ Por que te lo guardaste?_

_¿ Por que pensaste que tenías todo el tiempo del mundo?_

_Que nadie mas que tu se interesaba en el…_

_Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta del tesoro que es Naruto_

_Y solo un idiota como tu dejaría pasar tanto tiempo_

_Tuvo que venir otro a quitártelo para que te dieras cuenta de que no lo tenias asegurado_

* * *

Después de la sustanciosa cena – que al final termino haciéndola Naruto por que Neji no tenia ni idea de cómo hacer ramen – el joven genio de los Hyuuga sugirió caminar un rato para la digestión, además tenia algo que mostrarle a Naruto.

Asi, ambos genins se encaminaron a un rumbo desconocido para el rubio

Siguiendo su rastro, se encontraba el poseedor del sharingan.

Tenia que encontrarlos

Debían de estar cerca

¿ De que le servían todas sus habilidades de ninja si al final no podía resguardar y protegerlo mas importante para el?

Siguió su rastro hasta fuera de la aldea cerca, pero aun asi _fuera_

_Proteger la aldea, si claro_

Al acercarse escucho las voces tanto de su rubio tormento como del que pronto seria su atormentado

– es hermoso, Neji-Sempai

– mi padre solía traerme aquí cuando niño

_Asi que ahora apelas a su buen corazón diciendo " yo también soy huérfano te entiendo" que truco mas bajo _pensó Uchiha

– en serio? Es bellísimo – no sabiendo que mas decir, Naruto se quedo callado un momento

– te parece si nadamos un rato – sugirió no queriendo traer malos recuerdos ni a el ni a Naruto

– ¡ SI! – respondió dando un brinco

_Tu lo que quieres es verlo desnudo verdad imbecil_

Rápidamente se deshizo de su traje anaranjado, zapatos, calcetines y la bandana de Konoha quedando solamente en boxers, dejando ver su firme musculatura,

Sin esperar a su compañero se metió al agua y chapoteo un momento antes de voltear a ver que le pasaba a Neji

Se quedo un momento sin habla al verlo subido en una roca, quitándose la ropa.

Pero lo que asombro al rubio fue lo que paso a continuación

Neji, al igual que el se quito la bandana negra con el símbolo de la hoja.

Y después la venda que llevaba debajo

Naruto se le quedo mirando asombrado, que el supiera Hyuuga Neji **_Jamás_** se quitaba por iniciativa propia la venda, dejando ver en su frente el símbolo de la esclavitud de su familia.

Que lo hiciera en su presencia indicaba que le tenía suficiente confianza para revelarle esa parte de su vida

Se metió al agua son calma y se acerco a Uzumaki

– no te parece este un hermoso lugar para traer a alguien especial? – murmuro pensando implantarle sutilmente la idea de traer a Hinata-sama de visita

– etto, Hai – respondió Naruto sonrojándose de repente

_Tu si que no pierdes el tiempo amigo _rumio molesto Sasuke a punto de salir a partirle la cara

– Naruto – por fin había llegado el momento, debía preguntarle si había alguna oportunidad para su prima - ¿ hay alguien especial en tu vida?

_Yo voy a matarte entupido _con sed de sangre, Uchiha Sasuke salio de su escondite dispuesto a romperle todo lo rompible a Hyuuga

– Si

– Ahh si ¿ quien?

– Tu eres mi amigo, asi que te lo confiare - le guiño un ojo

– Alguien especial – Naruto sonrio minetras miraba el cielo – alguien con quien no imagino mi vida sin el

– ¿El?

– Sasuke – sonrió Uzumaki como si tal cosa

– Naruto

– Ambos chicos se volvieron a ver al pelinegro

Naruto sintió que de repente la sangre se le iba del rostro ¡ mierda! No se supone que _el _escuchara esa parte

– anda Naruto - le animo Neji

– demo…

– ve

Hyuuga Neji salio del lago y se vistió con parsimonia, pensando que después de todo, ese lugar era para traer personas especiales para uno. Sus padres se enamoraron allí. Era el turno de Naruto

Tal vez no era Hinata-sama pero el rubio también era su amigo

Y si el era feliz, bueno

Que más daba

– cuídalo, si le haces daño, te mato

– lo haré - que gracioso, el quería matarlo primero

Mientras tanto Naruto daba vueltas en su cabeza sobre lo que pasaría a continuación.

Unos brazos fuertes lo sacaron del lago y lo pegaron a un cuerpo calido.

Y unos labios calidos se pegaron a los suyos

– te amo – sasuke suspiro el aroma de Naruto, un llanto lo saco de sus cavilaciones – Naruto¿que pasa, lo siento¿que tienes?

– te espere tanto tiempo, te busque te perseguí, busque mil y una maneras de encontrarte, te saque de las garras de orochimaru pero nada parecía ser suficiente, nada hacia que por fin te decidieras ¡IDIOTA! Tuvo que venir Neji a mostrarte lo que podías perder…

Sasuke se sintió como un canalla, ahí estaba el pensando Naruto debía de darle una señal de que estaba listo, el siempre estuvo listo, el siempre estuvo ahí, lo dio todo por el y el no supo corresponderle como se merecía.

– lo siento, lo siento tanto

– ya no importa – Naruto se seco las lagrimas y miro sus ojos azules preciosos a Sasuke - te amo también

– sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras – murmuro con los labios pegados a los de su rubio – yo soy mas un hombre de acción.

Su primer beso

Pero no el último

Ni lo ultimo que hicieron aquella noche

A la mañana siguiente

Cuando los ninjas y sus maestros llegaron

Encontraron una pareja

Solo que no la que ellos esperaban

Owari


End file.
